1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slide assembly securely mounted on a stairway.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Slide is a common entertainment facility. The conventional slide has a climbing ladder, a standing platform, and a slide section. The conventional slide is often placed in public places such as schools or parks for the general public. A compact indoor slide is developed for children, so the children do not need to play outdoors. The conventional indoor slide is mounted in an indoor space for children to play indoors. However, the conventional indoor slide occupies the indoor space and is located on the ground by its own weight, and the conventional plastic slide is not stably fixed on the ground. When children run or collide with each other in the indoor space, the indoor slide is easily bumped by the children to fall down. Thus, children are under risk when playing on the indoor slide.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a slide assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.